parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Mad Jack the Pirate (Mad James the Pirate Engine) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast * James as Mad Jack (James and Mad Jack are both wear red and vain) * Thomas as Snuk (Thomas and Snuk are both cheeky) * Spencer as Flash Dashing (Spencer and Flash Dashing are both strong and mean to James, Mad Jack, Thomas, and Snuk) * Mavis as Matilda - (Mavis and Matilda are both have names starting with "Ma") * Duncan as Angus Dagnabit - (Duncan and Angus Dagnabit are both stubborn) * Percy as Sternly Ed Nerdwood - (Sternly Ed Nerdwood's voice suits Percy) * Donald as Boiling Point * Douglas as Sterrol Flynn * Sir Handel as Scuffy Skunk - (Sir Handel and Scuffy Skunk are both named begins with the letter 'S') * Edward as Sir Pansalot - (Edward and Sir Pansalot are both wise and kind) * Dart as Count Draclia * Daisy as Victoria - (Daisy and Victoria are both the main female villains) * Emily as Princess Penelope - (Emily and Princess Penelope are both beautiful) * Diesel 10 as Uncle Mortimer - (Diesel 10 and Uncle Mortimer are both strong and evil) * Lady as Magic Pink Fairy - (Lady and Magic Pink Fairy are both magical) * Diesel as Sir Percy * Troublesome Trucks and Evil Diesels as the Biclops, Tribe, Police, Crustacians, and Snow Trolls * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Chuck the Imitation Crab - (Casey Jr. and Chuck the Imitation Crab are both named begins with the letter 'C') * Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as the Giant - (Montana and the Giant are both powerful) * Pooh (from Winnie the Pooh) as Ted the Bear * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jean Clad * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Art * Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Scabby Doo * Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Stewey * Genie (from Aladdin) as The Johnny * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fuzzy * Murdoch as Darsh the Dragon - (Murdoch and Darsh the Dragon are both big, strong, and powerful) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Dinosaur - (Cerberus and Dinosaur are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) Gallery TroublesomeTrucks(episode)36.png|James as Mad Jack ThomasandGordon26.png|Thomas as Snuk GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Flash Dashing Mavis as Dee Dee..png|Mavis as Matilda Mr. Duncan.jpg|Duncan as Angus Dagnabit Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain53.png|Percy as Sternly Ed Nerdwood Donald (9).jpg|Donald as Boiling Point DouglasModelSeries.png|Douglas as Sterrol Flynn Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Scuffy Skunk EdwardandGordon51.png|Edward as Sir Pansalot MrDart.png|Dart as Count Draclia Daisy(episode)21.png|Daisy as Victoria Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Princess Penelope ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad572.png|Diesel 10 as Uncle Mortimer ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad959.png|Lady as Magic Pink Fairy PopGoestheDiesel1.png|Diesel as Sir Percy TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks Thomas and the friendly diesels by originalthomasfan89-d5tmq6q.png|and The Evil Diesels as the Biclops, Tribe, Police, Crustacians, and Snow Trolls Kronk on casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9myaza.jpg|Casey Jr. as Chuck the Imitation Crab 20120919193620!Casey jr.and Friends - Montana Number 5.png|Montana as The Giant Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.jpg|Pooh as Ted the Bear Farnsworth.png|Farnsworth as Jean Clad Johnny.png|Johnny as Art Scooby-doo-scooby-doo-and-the-witchs-ghost--65.jpg|Scooby Doo as Scabby Doo Casey jr and Friends - Jebediah Number 9.png|Jebediah as Stewey Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as The Johnny Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Fuzzy Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Darsh the Dragon Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Dinosaur Category:Daniel Pineda